


Together Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e07 Ohuna (The Secret), Episode: s04e07 Ua Nalohia (In Deep), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, Gen, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny plans a reunion between his sister, & mother, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again:

*Summary: Steve & Danny plans a reunion between his sister, & mother, Will it be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was feeling very satisfied, as he & his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett were fucking long & hard one particular evening, after a hard case, & a long day of chasing the bad guys. Steve had a worried look on his face, after they were composing themselves, & relaxing, as they were holding each other. Danny knew that his lover doesn't like to talk about his feelings, & is a terrible liar.

 

"What's the matter, Baby ?", Danny asked, as they snuggled even closer together. "What if this doesn't work between my mom, & Mary-Ann ?", The Blond kissed his cheek, & said, "Babe, Don't worry, I am gonna make us such a feast, It will impress them both, Now....", he trails off, as he takes the sheet off of his body, He begins to stroke him, & gives his cock worship, & attention. Steve breathed out, "I already forgot what I am about to say", as he relaxes, & lets his lover take care of him.

 

A couple nights later, Mary-Ann came over with her daughter, Joan, & they spent time with their favorite men. Steve noticed that his sister was being quiet, & Danny took the lead, & asked, "Are you okay, Mare ?", & she just shrugged her shoulders, as a response to his question. Suddenly, The doorbell rang, & they were ready for Doris to come & visit. Mary can't believe she is gonna see her mother after 20 years, & Joan is gonna meet her grandmother for the first time.

 

Mary-Ann said in disbelief, "Mom ?", & Doris gave a watery smile, & said, "Yeah, It's me, Baby", They shared a tight hug, & Steve & Danny watched on with bright smiles. Mary asked, "Where the hell have you been ?", Doris told her about her experience, & Mary just hugged her tighter, as a response to listening to her story, & she said this, as she composed herself. "I want you to meet someone, Mom", & they all headed for the playpen, where Joan is currently is playing, & being held.

 

Joan cooed, & giggled, as Doris tickled her tummy, & everyone was so happy at that moment. They had a wonderful dinner, courtesy of Danny. The atmosphere was better, Mary never dreamt that this would never happen, & the happiness, she was feeling, was never this big. The evening was coming to an end, & they were disappointed, & it showed on their faces. Mary told them this.

 

"We will make this a tradition, We won't stop this", Danny agreed, & said, "Yeah, I would like that, so would Grace", & Steve said, "We will make a reasonable schedule", Everyone liked the idea, & Joan gurgled agreement. Doris & Mary left with Joan, Danny didn't even waste any time, & stripped Steve in seconds flat. He pushed him on the couch, & said with a smirk, "Dessert", & a second later, Steve shouted, "OH, SHIIIITTT !!!", & it was heard through the soundproof house.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
